Love Never Did Run Easy
by TacticX
Summary: Meet Elsa, your not-so-average princess with more secrets than usual. After running away from an argument-gone-wrong, she finds herself in our era, brought there by magic, and that is where she meets Anna, the girl who will change her life forever. Now stuck in our era, will she ever find a way back home? And more importantly, will she ever want to go back? The past is in the past!
1. Arendelle

"Your highness. It's time to get up. The guests will be arriving any time soon."

"Mhmm...just...a few more minutes." Elsa yawns as she rolls over and buries her head underneath the pillow. A few more minutes pass before Gerda knocks on the door this time. Sighing when she hears no response, she pulls out the spare key and unlocks the princess' door and enters.

"You are just like your father, you know that?" Gerda says as she strolls over to the curtains and tips them open, flooding the room with sunlight, Elsa groaning as the light penetrates the pillows on her head. "Get up, get up. This is not how the crown princess of Arendelle should act."

"Well that's how I act..." Elsa mumbles. "So there..."

"Don't make me get your mother again."

Upon hearing this, Elsa jumps up and falls out of bed before stumbling over to the dresser whole mumbling that she is up.

"Great. I expect that you'll look your best today, what with the amount of guests and dignitaries that will be visiting our nation this evening. Your mother has sorted out a dress for you to wear which is residing within your cabinet. Please wear it."

"What if I don't like it?" Elsa asks as she tries to unravel her hair which is all knotted up from her sleep.

"I think you will." Gerda says with a smile as she exits the room and closes the door behind her. Elsa finally manages to unknot her hair and lets it flow loosely as she walks over to her cabinet and opens it, revealing the blue, snowflake encrusted, dress that her mother has prepared for her. She smiles as she undressed and begins to change into the attire. She inspects herself in the mirror and makes sure the dress is correctly fitted before she begins to weave her hair into a braid. She finishes it all off by creating a few snowflakes in her hair and a few more around her dress.

Ever since she was born, she knew she had been different. For one, she was a lot paler than a majority of the local population which is saying something considering she is living in Norway. Her parents had first discovered her gift, or curse as Agdar originally put it, when she was a few months old. The surprise then got when they entered her room one night and found it covered in ice and snow. Over the next few months, Elsa's powers began to reveal itself more with the more frequent snowy wonderlands and ice covered everything that used to surround the princess. As months turned to years, Elsa's powers became stronger, along with her control of them which allowed the king to somewhat accept his daughters 'gift', though it still stayed a secret from the kingdom.

But such powers weren't without their bad side. Whenever the princess used to get angry as a child, snowstorms and icicles were a common appearance. Even with her increasing control of her powers as she got older, they still posed a threat to anyone who would dare anger or hurt the princess. And then, there were the secrets. Though Elsa didn't know it, she was supposed to, at the age of three, have a baby sister. Unfortunately, her powers got in the way of that.

One night, Elsa's crying had woken the sleeping queen up. She had yet to announce to her daughter that she was going to have a younger sister and thought best to do it within the month. Her tiredness, coupled with the ice covering the floor of the three year olds room, created the perfect circumstances for a disaster to happen. Upon entering the room, the queen slipped on the icy surface of the floor and fell hard against the door frame. Though she wasn't severely injured, the unborn child wasn't so lucky. Within a week, the royal physician had declared the baby dead in the womb and it had to be removed. Since that day, the king and queen had sworn to keep those events a secret from Elsa, as they had no idea how their daughter would react if they found out she was technically responsible for the death of her unborn sister. Unfortunately, since that day, the king has always been weary of his daughters capabilities and what she had done, though he kept that all to himself.

Now, here they were, 15 years after the 'accident' and the royal family has all but forgotten about the events of past and it's secrets lay hidden deep inside them.. Unfortunately, it isn't only the king and queen who have been keeping secrets from others.

"About time your highness. Oh my...might I say that you look beautiful in that dress." Elsa smiles as the young servant, her name being Kaira, enters the room. The 19 year old, has been Elsa's personal servant and close friend since she was twelve and she was one of the very few people who knew about Elsa's 'secret'.

"How is her highness feeling today?" Kaira asks as she inspects the princess' dress.

"A bit nervous to be honest." Elsa answers as she puffs out part of the dress around her abdomen.

"No, no. That'll make you look fat. We want to impress the gentlemen now, don't we?" Kaira asks. Elsa bites her lip in response and she understand why. "Your highness..."

"Please...Elsa will do fine."

"Elsa...you know, if you tell your parents, you'll feel more at ease with yourself. Some secrets aren't meant to be hidden away from your loved ones."

"But some are." Elsa sighs as she sits on the chair and slouches. "I'm not really afraid of mother would say. I'm sure she'll be shocked at first, but she has the tendency to accept the strangest of things. But my father...I'm afraid of how he'll react."

"Well just threaten him with ice." Kaira laughs. Seeing the unamused looks on the princess' face, she adds,"Wrong time?"

"You look so cute when you're caught out, you know that." Elsa laughs, her eyes widening when she realizes what she just said. "I'm sorry...that was uncalled for."

"It's alright." Kaira answers as a blush threatens to escape. "I'm just not used to hearing that from another girl...let alone the princess. Look...you are still the king's daughter, and no matter what, he'll always love you. Maybe slightly less for the first few weeks...or months after you tell him...but he'll still love you."

"My father is completely straight. So was my grandfather and mother...and their mother and father...and pretty much my whole ancestral tree. Do you know how messed up it sounds if I were to tell them I like women? They might disown me. Or punish me. Or think of me as some sort of abomination!" Elsa says as she begins to pace around the room nervously. "And what if the people find out? What of other royals find out? They might declare war on us!"

"Who the heck declares a war because someone is a homosexual?" Kaira asks as she looks at Elsa.

"The royal family of Desdron did!" Elsa exclaims.

"Wow! Really? They must be really homophobic." Kaira mumbles to herself. Ever since she was little, Elsa has always had an unexplainable attraction to girls. As she grew older, she learned to hide this from her parents and a majority of the household staff in fear of what they might ay or do. Kaira and a handful of others were the only ones who knew about her attraction preferences.

Kaira squeaks in shock as Elsa grabs her by the shoulders and shakes her.

"I can't put the lives of everyone in Arendelle in danger because of my...preferences! That would be selfish!"

"Okay...how did this go from a talk about revealing yourself, to a talk about the mass murder of all of Arendelle?"

"It's all related!" Elsa says as she flops down on the bed.

"Sure it is." Kaira mutters with a roll of her eyes. "Look...of you're so scared of revealing yourself to our father, then you should just do it...slowly. You know...like show signs...but not large enough for him to get it right away."

"You mean slowly reveal myself?"

"Precisely. Eventually, he'll get the idea and he'll be a lot more accepting then if you were to walk up to him and say, Papa, I love to screw women!"

"Kaira!"

"Sorry..."

"You think it'll work?" Elsa asks.

"Maybe..." Kaira says as she shrugs. She gasps when the princess pulls her into a hug. "You know I have a boyfriend right? Not that I don't like hugs from the princess...I actually do...but..."

"Thanks for the advice." Elsa says as she stands up. "You've always been there for me..."

"That's what friends are for." Kaira says with a smile as she stands up and brushes her dress. "Now remember, there'll be a lot of prince's trying to get to you, I mean, you are beautiful...and you have magic."

"I would have thought that would drive them off."

"Nah...if they want someone they wouldn't care what stands in their way. Just politely decline and show your interest in some of the Queen's and princesses. When your father asks what you're doing...tell him."

"Erm...suddenly your plan doesn't sound so good."

"Either way...revealing yourself will probably get a bit ugly. But still...it's your preference and there is nothing they can do about it!"

"Please tell that to my father." Elsa mumbles as she makes some final adjustments to her dress.

"Remember...whatever he says to you, it's only the anger speaking. None of it is true." Kaira says. "Be who you are and remember...don't let anyone change that. That...is who you are."

"Thank you. You're the best friend a princess could ask for." Elsa says as she pulls Kaira into a hug.

"You are too. Ooh...the door is open. We should probably pull apart before a passing servant sees this."

Elsa breaks the hug and takes a deep breath as she looks at the bright skies over the Arendellian fjord, signalling a new day and one that she hopes will change her and her family forever. Oh how right she was there...

* * *

"Elsa! We're entering you into an arranged marriage with the prince of the southern isles."

"WHAT?!"

"Elsa. There's no need to shout darling." Idun says as they stand by the entrance to the ballroom. The whole day, Elsa has been preparing her 'revealing' speech to her parents as well as her plan during the royal ball, only for it to be completely torn to the ground with her father and mother's announcement.

"The southern isles is one of our largest allies. With their massive military strength and numerous economic connections, a marriage agreement between Arendelle and them would cement our relations with them for centuries to come. Me and king Heinrich have come to an agreement this morning. You will be wedded off to Prince Hans Westerguard of the Southern isles. He's a handsome fella if I may add and despite his position when it comes to the throne, he will make a worthy husband. Did you know he's skilled in stealth combat and reconnaissance?"

Elsa is completely speechless as she stares at her parents who are talking about the prince she has just been married to.

"No..."

"Pardon darling? I couldn't hear that?"

"No!"

"No?"

"NO!" Elsa says as she looks at her father in anger.

"What do you mean no?!" Agdar asks with a raised brow.

"I mean no! I am not marrying anyone!"

"Darling. This is an arranged marriage! The deal has already been done and actually, as of 2 this afternoon, you and Hans are already married." Agdar says.

"I don't want to marry Hans though! I don't even know him!" Elsa exclaims.

"But you will get to know him. He's a very entertaining fella."

"That's not what I mean!"

"Then what do you mean?" Agdar asks, his anger rising as he becomes more frustrated with his daughter's stubbornness.

"I don't want to marry him because...because..." Elsa stutters as she contemplates whether to reveal herself know. This would he the perfect opportunity with to do so, but it could also lead to very disastrous consequences. "He's not the right person for me! Why can't I find someone on my own?"

"Oh...and who would that be? A commoner? A meager prince from a small kingdom?" Agdar asks angrily.

"Have you seen how small Arendelle is?" Elsa retorts. "And there's nothing wrong with marrying a commoner."

"We're royals! We don't marry peasants." Agdar spits as his wife tries to comfort him. By now, nearly all the guards and servants outside the ballroom are watching the argument with fascination as Elsa continues to argue with her father. "All you are doing is making stupid excuses! You haven't give me one legitimate reason why you don't want to him. Now I'm putting my foot down here! The southern isles is our strongest ally and to cement our relationship with them, you will marry Hans, you will be his wife..."

"Your majesties?"

"...and you will end this conversation right now!" Agdar shouts.

"Well I am not marrying Hans and that's final! I will choose my own life and who I want to marry!" Elsa shouts back with equal force.

"Who do you think you are!" Agdar growls, now on the verge of slapping her in pure anger. "I am your father and you will do as you are told! You will marry Hans and that is final!"

"I WILL NOT!"

"ONE MORE ELSA AND I SWEAR TO GOD..."

"I LIKE WOMEN! THAT'S WHY!" Elsa has finally had enough and screams out those five words so loudly that she can hear them echoing down the castle hallways, amplified by their silence. Agdar looks at her in compete and utter shock and Idun looks on the verge of passing out. Slowly, Elsa's senses come to and she realizes that something seems off. She looks to her left and to her complete horror, she sees a servant standing in the ballroom entrance, shocked, with the doors wide open and everyone inside looking at her in compete silence, eyes wide, unable to comprehend what the princess has just blurted out.

"You married me off to a homosexual?" Hans mutters to his father with a gaping expression.

"I had no idea." Heinrich replies in a whisper.

"Come with me now!" Agdar growls as he grabs her by the dress and drags her down the corridor towards one of the empty rooms. Elsa tries to pull out of her father's grip but it is too strong.

"Agdar!" Idun screams as she runs after her husband to make sure he doesn't hurt her daughter. Elsa finally manages to escape her father's grip and turns around to face him as they enter the throne room.

"You...are a disgrace to this family!" Agdar growls as he takes a step towards Elsa, while she takes a step back in response. "How dare you scream such disgusting things in front of all our guests! Do you realize what you just made us look like?"

"That's the truth!" Elsa states. "I like females! I have always liked females! And there's nothing you can do to change that!"

"Oh yes there is!" Agdar says. "You will marry that prince and I honestly don't give a fuck what your gender preference is! You will marry him, you will honor the agreement, and you will never speak those words again! Do you understand me?"

"No I do not!" She retorts fiercely, her eyes narrowing as she can clearly see the fury in her father's eyes. "You have no right to control who I love..."

"I am your father! I have the right to choose what is right for you and what you just said is the most embarrassing and disturbing thing I have ever had. You are an embarrassment! Liking the same sex as yourself is an abomination. In other kingdoms they would burn you at the stake or banish you for such thoughts!"

"Well that is my choice! I will not change that no matter what you say!" Elsa screams as she glares at her father.

"COME HERE!" Agdar yells as he tries to lunge at her, only to collide with the edge of the table.

"Agdar!" Idun gasps as she runs over to him and helps him up.

"I WILL NOT MARRY HANS AND I WILL NOT ENTER ANY ARRANGED MARRIAGE NO MATTER WHAT YOU SAY! I AM PROUD OF WHAT I AM NO MATTER WHAT YOU THINK!"

"HAD YOU NOT KILLED YOUR SISTER, SHE WOULD HAVE BEEN A MUCH BETTER PRINCESS THAN YOU!"

By the time Agdar realizes what he had just said, it is too late. The words have already left his mouth and now everyone in the room and in the hallway outside could hear it. Several of the servants gasp while others look in each other in fear. They had know about the princess' powers, but not this secret and this is one secret that they wished they never heard.

Elsa can only stand in shock as she looks at her father, wondering if this was just a lie, but why would he lie about something like that? Idun is completely speechless, looking at both her husband and daughter in horror.

"No...you're lying!" Elsa says as she refuses to believe it.

"You and your powers are the reason you don't have a sister. You killed her before she was even born! Her death is on you!"

"No...no...NO!" Elsa screams as her emotions begin to spiral out of control, along with her powers. The room begins to grow colder with each passing second and Elsa knows it's only a matter of time before things will begin to get awry. "You're lying!"

"You were three!" Agdar growls as Idun tries frantically to calm her daughter and shut her husband up. "Your mother went to check on you and she slipped. Thanks to your ice, your sister died! Her death is on your hands! First you are born isn't this curse, then you kill your sister...and now you tell us that you like...women? You are not my daughter! No daughter of mine would ever speak of such despicable things!" Agdar yells.

At this point, Elsa reaches her breaking point.

"NO!" Elsa screams as a blast of ice shoots out in all directions. One narrowly misses her father, but one strikes her mother right in the head. She gasps in horror as her father yells while running over to his, now fallen, wife.

"What have you done?" Agdar gasps as he holds his wife's freezing form in his hands. Her head was as cold as ice and her breathing shallow. The room is beginning to freeze over as several guards and dignitaries enter it after hearing the commotion from within it.

"What the...SORCERY!" The duke of Weselton screams as he sees the ice and the princess standing back fearfully. She takes one more look at her father and her unconscious mother before fleeing from the room and through a back entrance.

She can hear scuffling from behind her and knows that there must he people following her. As she runs out of the castle, she slams the door shut and hears the consequential whimper as someone smashes into the door.

"Your highness?!" A guard gasps as the princess rushes past him, a trail of ice following in her wake. She steps to the edge of the fjord and immediately freezes the water over so that she has a path to cross, just as she hears several yells from behind her.

"There she is!" A weseltonian guard shouts as he sees her running across the fjord.

"Come on. The duke wants her alive." Another guard says as they rush to the edge of the lake and look at the ice with an uneasy look on their faces. They take on step on the ice and it immediately collapses and causes them to fall into the chilly fjord waters below. They scramble towards the shore to see the ice dissipating and the princess' small form disappearing into the distance. "Damn it!"

* * *

"How is she?" Agdar asks anxiously as he stands outside the castle infirmary.

"Well...I am not an expert when it comes to magical incantations or curses so I'm not entirely sure what we're up against. She's unconscious but seems to be stable, at the moment. What is most concerning is that her temperature is lower than the surroundings. If we don't find a cure, she could succumb to hypothermia...or worse, the curse might kill her." The physician says.

"Is there anything you can do?" Agdar asks.

"I'm afraid not. You will need magical intervention here. I know someone in town who says that he knows a place where magic could be used for healing and other stuff. I'll see if I can find him...he might know how to help her."

Agdar nods as the physician disappears from the infirmary, leaving just him and several other guards.

"Please...leave us for a second." Agdar orders the guards who curtsy in response and relieve their positions. He closes the door behind him and walks over to his unconscious wife. He cringes at the coldness of her hand as he holds it and sits next to her. "Don't worry darling...I will find her...if it's the last thing I do."

* * *

Elsa isn't sure how long she has been walking for, but she is certain she is a long way away from Arendelle now. She looks up to see a small cluster of trees which should provide her with a little shelter, at least for a while. She walks over to it and sits down on a small boulder, resting her head against the trunk of the tree and sighing as she closes her eyes. She snaps them open again when she feels the boulder beneath her beginning to move and knocking her off.

"Hey there..."

"AAH!" Elsa yelps as she flings a snowball at the creatures in front of her, causing it to cough out some snow.

"Hey! Is that how you greet everyone you meet?" It asks with a cough as it looks at the girl in front of it.

"What...what are you?" Elsa asks as she eyes the creature wearily.

"Troll. The names Lance. And you are?" He asks.

"Elsa." She answers after a few second of pause. "You're...you're magical?"

"You could say that. You ran away didn't you?" He asks as he rolls over to her.

"How did you know that?"

"Magic...that and you don't usually see formally dressed women in the middle of the woods at this time a night." He says. "Do you have somewhere you are staying?"

"No...not at the moment." Elsa answers.

"Well you can come with me. Me and the tribe have a place you can stay at." Lance says. Elsa looks at the troll with a slight look of distrust on her face. "Hey...I'm not trying anything. We're trolls."

"Don't you like...eat people or something?" Elsa asks.

"Dear...do you seriously think I could fit a human inside me? Plus, that's just plain racist thinking that since we're trolls, we automatically eat everything moving. Wrong type of troll there dear." Lance says. "So, you coming or what? It gets pretty cold out here at night."

"I don't get affected by the cold."

"There are wolves as well. I'm sure you're not immune to those."

Elsa contemplates for a second whether or not to accept. In the end, deciding to not end up as dinner for wolves, she follows the troll up the hill towards the sender parts of the forest. She looks around anxiously as she realizes she has no idea which way they came from, or which way they're even going. She also realizes that it was also a stupid idea to follow a random troll she met who could have easily lied about eating her. Her thoughts are interrupted as they enter a clearing filled with numerous other trolls all conversing with each other or just sitting back and relaxing.

"Well hello dear. What brings you to the valley of the living rock?" A troll asks Elsa as she rolls up to her.

"Found her in the woods. She ran away and now needs a place to stay." Lance says before rolling away.

"Well, you're welcome to stay here if you wish. Its not much but I'm sure grand pabbie can provide some shelter for the night. Let me just go fetch him." The troll rolls away for a few minutes before coming back with another, even older, troll besides her.

"You must be Elsa." Grand pabbie says as he walks up to her.

"How did you know that?"

"I can sense magic and I can identify the wielder's of it. Snow and ice am I correct?" He asks. Elsa nods in response before she is ushered away from the clearing towards a small set of caves by the side.

"I am grand pabbie, and I'm what you would call the leader here. Answer me this child, why did you run away?" He asks. Elsa bites her lip for a second before sitting down on one of the rocks and explaining what happened, only omitting the final part where she struck her mother with her powers.

"I see. You know...being proud of who you are is one of the greatest strengths in life. Who you are is who you define yourself to be, and that is something only you and you alone can control. Not anyone else." Grand pabbie says. "It's like magic. Some people accept it while others don't. Some people are outraged by it while others are happy. No one is perfect, and no one can satisfy everyone because you will always have someone who criticizes you for your choices. But what you ultimately decide to do with your life is up to you. It's your decision and don't let anyone tell you otherwise. And though it wasn't the smartest idea to run away, it was brave one. I will allow you to stay here for the night and you can decide what to do tomorrow."

"Thank you." Elsa says.

"Rest well young one. You have a long road ahead." And with that the troll rolls away leaving Elsa to sit by herself at entrance of the cave. She stays there for a few minutes before leaning back and closing her eyes. She is right on the verge of passing out when she snaps awake for no reason. She looks around to see if anybody woke her up but she sees no one. She gets up and peers around the dark and silent valley. The aurora that usually lights up the night sky has all but vanished now and the entire fjord is plunged into darkness. Elsa struggles to see where we is going as she tries to navigate the valley.

As she approaches what she guesses is the valley, her attention is caught by a faint glow to her side. Curious, she creeps through the trees and finds herself in a small clearing with a stone pedestal in the middle, and atop it is a small, reddish gem, that seems to be glowing faintly. It seems to react to her presence as she gets closer to it, the light becoming more and more intended the closer she gets. Captivated by its luminosity, she decides to reach to it and touch it. The glow gets ever brighter as her fingers float just above its surface. Then, as if by an unknown force, her fingers are drawn to it and she touches it.

The result is faster than she can comprehend as the crystal suddenly flares up, filling the entire clearing in a bright red glow before it then subsides as quickly as it started. The valley is now completely empty, the only signs that anyone was there being the faint footsteps in the rocky ground.

* * *

**If this chapter seems slightly rushed, it is because I wanted to get this chapter over and done with. **

**So, this is my first attempt at an Elsanna story. Here, Elsa and Anna are unrelated so this story is non-incest. I'm kinda new to writing Elsanna so please don't flame if something seems a little off.**

**-TacticX**


	2. Anna

"Ms. Andersen! I do hope or you have an excuse for being late for yet another one of my lectures." Mr. Harrison shouts out as Anna enters through the lecture room's doors.

"What was the excuse that I used a few lessons back?" Anna asks as she walks to her desk.

"That you were held up because you forgot which classroom my class was in." He answers with a growl.

"Mhmm...same one." Anna answers as several of the students laugh.

"Enough!" The professor yells. "One more late Ms. Andersen, and I will ensure that you are reprimanded and failed in this class. Do you understand?"

"Yes sir." Anna mumbles as she rests her head in the palm of her hand and sighs.

"You know that he really won't reprimand you right?" A brunette girl whispers to Anna.

"Mm...I'm sot so sure this time Rapunzel. She has been late for like the fifteenth time this month." A blonde man says from next to her. "I'm going to guess, that you slept in again..."

"No I didn't Kristoff." Anna answers back. Seeing the incredulous look being given to her, she sighs and says, "Okay...maybe I did a little. But come on...when you end up sleeping at three in the morning..."

"Wait...wait...doesn't your shift end at nine?" Kristoff asks. "How comes you end up sleeping at three? Wait...are you playing those online games again?"

"No...yes...maybe. I doesn't do any harm." Anna answers, not paying any attention to what Mr. Harrison is saying in the front. "Plus, there is this annoying little brat in BF 3 who keeps mowing my ass down with gunfire. One day, I will get that son of a..."

"Anna...language." Rapunzel scolds causing Anna to roll her eyes.

"You play battlefield?" Kristoff asks. "I would have thought someone like you would be playing something more on the line of..."

"Of?" Anna asks, her eyes narrowing dangerously. "What? You think a girl can't play games like that?"

"I didn't say that." Kristoff says as he averts his gaze to the front of the class. "I just don't get what is so interesting about all this social media and other things..."

"Well we don't really like to live the lives of an Amish, and my house isn't located in the middle of a carrot farm!"

"I am not an Amish, and I do go online once in a while, but my life doesn't revolve around it." Kristoff says. "Remember, you also have a job and college to balance."

"Remind me why you don't just ask your aunt and uncle for money?" Rapunzel asks.

"I'm not embarrassing them like that. In old enough to get a job so I'll earn my own money." Anna answers.

"Nah, she just doesn't want them to see the bills of all the stuff she's buying or where its going to." Kristoff sneers as Anna scowls.

"Well, at least I own my own apartment and a car. I'm pretty sure you arrive in a station wagon and live in a barn."

"Hey, hey! It's a large house, and just because I live in a rural area, doesn't mean I'm some kind of farm boy." Kristoff fights back.

"You look after reindeer!" Rapunzel laughs as Kristoff glares at the two of them. "I'm surprised you haven't tried riding one to school yet."

"Reindeers are awesome. Plus, in a lot of case they're better than people."

"Oh boy...if you start singing that song you told me the other day, I'll smash your lute against the wall." Rapunzel mumbles.

"Rapunzel! Kristoff! Anna! Are you listening to me?" Mr. Harrison asks.

"Not really. The lesson is a little dreary don't you think?" Anna asks causing the class to let out a laugh as the professor looks at her with a fuming expression.

"One more Ms. Andersen." He growls as he turns back around and starts scribbling stuff on the board furiously.

"You just hate him, don't you?" Rapunzel sneers at the redhead besides her.

"He made my last term hell, I'll make this one hell for him." Anna mutters back. The lesson ends and your later with the professor writing the last equation on the board.

"I expect your projects to be in by next week and not any later. I'm looking at you Ms. Andersen."

Anna, Rapunzel, and Kristoff exit the classroom and walk down the corridor towards the campus grounds. The three of them are students at a state college in Virginia. Anna is taking a course in information technology whereas Rapunzel is in architecture. The two of them have been friends for several years now, having first met in high school, whereas they met Kristoff during their final years of high. It all helped that they all got accepted in the same college.

Despite living in the states, Anna is actually Arendellian. She had left Norway to come live with her aunt and uncle after her mother and father died in an accident one snowy night when she was only seven years old. Despite the ensuing fight between her Norwegian aunt and uncle, and her American aunt and uncle, it was eventually the latter that won, and therefore, Anna moved to the states with them, though she also kept in touch with her other family in Norway as she got older.

For the next ten years, she lived with her aunt and uncle whole she studied in high school, until she eventually graduated and entered college, where she promptly moved out and found a small apartment to stay in near the campus, as well as a part time job as a local technician for various firms and households.

Of course, Anna taking up information technology wasn't just a random choice, but rather, a result of her hobby. Not known to most, but her friends, she was very knowledgeable in network penetration and hacking. She had been known to help others in the past as well as do some tests for the local businesses and her friends, but when someone gets on the wrong side of her, she also has the tendency to turn the other way and, if she wanted to, bring their lives crashing down.

"What class do you have now?" Rapunzel asks.

"For me? I have physics." Kristoff says.

"Well I've got design. How about you Anna?" Rapunzel asks.

"Actually this is my last class. But I haven't received any calls yet so, I have nothing to do."

"Well I finish at six thirty." Rapunzel says. "Wanna go out to town or something after this? I'm sure Kristoff..."

"Actually I've got some jobs to do so my mother and father want me back early." Kristoff says.

"Okay. I guess it's just me and you." Rapunzel says as she walks down the corridor towards her next class while Kristoff walks the other way. Anna grabs her bag and leaves towards the campus grounds where she proceeds to sit down under one of the trees, near one of the college computer labs. She then takes out her laptop before starting up several programs and connecting to the computer labs WiFi, which she had gained access to several months ago after spending three days straight trying to hack the password.

"Aah, Ms. Andersen." A professor calls out as he walks up to the young redhead. Anna, quickly shuts the computer and looks up at the professor, trying tongues her shock. "And what would you be doing out here instead of in class?"

"I've got no classes this afternoon sir." She answers as she grabs her phone and tries to look busy so he'll leave.

"Oh really. Out of curiosity, you wouldn't have anything to do with the string of hacking's our college has been experiencing in the last few weeks, do you?" The professor asks.

"No sir." Anna says as she tries to look shocked.

"So you weren't the one who hacked the campus's PA system and played Katy Perry songs through it for half an hour?" He asks as Anna tries to stifle her laugh, remembering what happened.

* * *

_"Anna! What are you doing?" Rapunzel asks as she and Kristoff sit next to her in the classroom._

_"Getting my revenge." Anna grumbles as she types furiously on her laptop._

_"For what?" Rapunzel asks._

_"Mr. Vandergard threatened to fail me because I didn't turn in my homework." Anna says._

_"Uhuh...and that is the what? 15th time?" Kristoff asks with a raised brow._

_"Doesn't matter. I have the perfect way to get my revenge." Anna says with a smirk as she pressed the enter button and sits back. Rapunzel and Kristoff look up as the campus's PA system dings. This is followed by, to everyone's shock, the song firework playing over the PA._

_"What in the world?!" The professor exclaims as he sees several guards and technicians running down the hall._

_"Anna..." Kristoff whispers wearily as Rapunzel laughs. "Please tell me that isn't you."_

_"How is this going to get revenge on him?" Rapunzel asks._

_"He absolutely despises these types of songs. Plus, I also just wanted an excuse to justify me hacking into the PA system."_

* * *

"No sir. I was not." Anna says as she hides her grin. The professor stared at her j disbelief knowing that she is the only one who possesses such capabilities to do that, but be doesn't say anything knowing that she can't be punished unless proven.

"Well, I would question why you are sitting in such close proximity to the computer lab, but, I think I already know why. Just don't try screwing around with me though, k didn't get my masters in computer engineering for nothing." The professor says as he smiles at the redhead. "Well, see you in class Ms. Andersen."

"Yes professor Arvin." Anna answers as the professor begins to walk away. She let's out a sigh before placing her head phones over her ears and plugging them in before resting against the tree and closing her eyes.

* * *

"ANNA! OH MY GOD!"

"Huh? Rapunzel?"

"Someone stole all your stuff!"

"WHAT?!" Anna shrieks as she jumps up and looks around. She's panicking for a second before she realizes that all her things are besides her. She look up to Rapunzel in confusion only to see her laughing, her hand over her mouth.

"Rapunzel." Anna hisses as she gets up and grabs all her stuff while Rapunzel smirks at her.

"You shouldn't fall asleep outside though, in case someone actually does take your stuff." Rapunzel warns as she watches Anna close her bag. "Well, are you ready?"

"Yeah. Let's get going. But I'm driving." Anna says as they walk towards a black ford ranger and get in.

"You still haven't told me why your windows are so tinted. I can't even see inside of it if I were just an inch away."

"I don't want people looking inside at me and my stuff. It's useful when I go war driving."

"What's that?" Rapunzel asks.

"Google it." Anna replies as she turns on the stereo and increases the volume. Rapunzel listens to some music while Anna drives towards town. They are about to park by a small restaurant when Anna's phone suddenly rings. She looks at the number and sighs with annoyance. She turns the stereo down and answers it while Anna looks at her with a a quirked brow.

"Yes sir. Got it sir." Anna says as she hangs up.

"Who was that?" Rapunzel asks.

"My boss. One of the offices round here says their network isn't working correctly. He wants me to go check it out." Anna says.

"Oh. That's great! I can come with you and see what you do." Rapunzel says as Anna takes a turn and drives down one of the back roads. They eventually find themselves on the main road and a few yards down the road is the office her boss mentioned. "This is the place?"

"Yeah. You know it?"

"Yeah...a friend of mine works here. I think it's some kind of lawyers office or something."

They pull up in the parking lot next to a few cars and get out.

"Are you the technician?" A man asks as they enter the office. It was quite big and had several more offices to the side.

"Yes we are." Anna says as she and Rapunzel walks up to him. Anna realizes that he seems a little shaken, but its probably because he's the only one here.

"Follow me." He says as he leads them down the back of the office towards a small room in the back with a few computers.

"What's the problem?" Anna asks.

"Some of my workers have trouble accessing the network. We checked the cables and everything seems connected...so it might be a software issue."

"Oh okay...what's the admin password?"

"Why?" He asks as he looks at her intently.

"Testing purposes. I'll need to check the configuration of all the computers." Anna says as Rapunzel looks at her curiously. The guy looks at her sternly for a second before nodding and writing the password down on a piece of paper. "I'll call you when I've finished."

The guy nods in response before disappearing through the door they came in through. Rapunzel turns around to see Anna is already at one of the computers with a flash drive and her laptop next to it.

"Put of curiosity, does does pur employer know you do this?" Rapunzel asks.

"Absolutely. He even guys some of the information off me sometimes." Anna answers.

"And is this legal?

"Absolutely not!" Anna laughs as Rapunzel peers over her shoulder and stares at what she is doing.

"Aren't you going to try giving it like he asked?"

"That's what I'm doing right now Blondie. But while I'm at it, I'm sure he won't mind me snooping around some of the local files. I usually look for stuff like corporate emails, passwords...you know...the stuff that will give me an advantage."

"How have you not been arrested yet?" Rapunzel's asks in shock.

"I know how to hide my tracks and I know my limits...which is actually very high." Anna answers as she runs a program from her flash drive which shows a percent bar. "Now to get on fixing the network."

Rapunzel watches as she walks over to a small hub and begins inspecting each one to make sure that everything is connected, before walking over to the server and making sure everything is operational.

"Well, did someone forget to plug the internet cable in?" Rapunzel asks as Anna sits back down and shakes her head.

"No. It must be a configuration problem." Anna says as she starts looking through the computer again. "You know you don't have to stay here right? I mean, this does get boring after the first hour or two."

"Well, I have no idea where we are and you drove me here so...I don't have a choice." Rapunzel says as she takes a seat next to Anna. "Wait...is there WiFi here?"

"I don't know the password."

"Oh haha. You can hack a website on the other side of the world but you can get the WiFi password?"

"If you think hacking is just pushing a button or two and everything magically happening, then you're going to have a bad time. It can take hours, if not days, for me to even crack a password...and that's assuming it's something basic. Why do you think I asked him for the password instead of actually trying to break it myself. We'll be stuck here for days." Anna explains as she checks a few of the logs and files. "Huh...I think I've found the problem"

"He didn't pay his Comcast bill?"

"No...he fire-walled the damn things." Anna says as she enters a password and resets it all. "Noob mistake. There we go...I think it's all fixed now."

"Finally...we've been here for hours..."

"We've been here for twenty minutes." Anna says with a roll of her eyes as she stands up. "Wait here and don't touch anything."

Anna exits the room and searches for the guy who showed them there. She passes down a few halls and checks in the foyer but her is nowhere to be seen. She sees a door open to the side and decides to check in there, despite it being staff only. She walks down the dark corridor and sees a door what at the end as well as some sounds. She walks up to it and peeks through the gap in the door. She squints into the dark light and sees the guy who showed them in. She is about to call out to him but stops when she realizes he isn't the only one in the room.

This is when she also begins to realize that the guy is on his knees and seems to be sobbing quietly. She watches as a guy wearing a mask appears from the shadows and walks up to him.

"Look...please...I don't know where it is. I'm just a businessman. Please...I'm begging you..."

"Lies!" The other, larger, guy yells. "I know you know where it is. Your kind...you to OK it from us...now we want it back."

Anna was wondering what he was talking about when the guy from earlier spoke...and just the sound of his voice made her hair stand on end. Instead of his normal voice like she heard, his voice was now a deep, rumbling, harsh sounding voice...like something she had never heard before.

"You will never get it. The legion will crush you and all that stand in its way." The guy growls and then, to both Anna and the other man's shock, the guy lunges at him, but not in any way a normal person would but more like an animal. He tries to take a swipe at the larger guy whole letting out a hiss. Barely dodging the attack, he whips out his gun and aims it straight at the guys head.

"The legion will always..."

He is cut off by the sound of a gunshot and blood splattering all over the walls, floor, and tables. Anna let's out a small scream, as she takes a step back. The gun wielding, masked man looks, to Anna's horror, in her direction and spots her. Her eyes widen as the guy aims the gun right at her. Her instincts kick in and she flees from the scene, running down the hall back towards the room she came from. She literally kicks the door open and scares the hell out of Rapunzel.

"ANNA! What the heck...hey...what's..." Rapunzel doesn't have time to finish the question as Anna throws all her stuff in her hag and grabs Rapunzel, dragging her as fast as she can down the hallway towards the exit. "Anna! What is going on?"

"We have to go now!" Anna shrieks as they run down another hall and open a door, leading them towards the foyer.

"Where's the guy?"

"He's dead!"

"What?!" Rapunzel asks in shock. "Okay...that is seriously not funny Anna. Come on...stop messing around..."

_SLAM!_

The two of them turn around to see the masked man staring right at them, gun drawn.

"Oh shit..." Rapunzel mumbles before she is pulled to the side by Anna, just as the gunman takes a shot at them. The bullet misses and impacts a pane of glass, shattering it into pieces. Anna grabs a chair and chucks it at the attacker while she and Rapunzel run out of the office and into the parking lot. She pulls her keys out and the two of them jump into the car. She doesn't waste time as she turns on the car and quickly goes into reverse, just as the guy emerges from the office. He lifts up his gun and aims it at then, just as Anna slams her foot down on the accelerator and drives away. She looks back in her rear-view mirror to see the guy staring after them before disappearing back into the building.

"Oh my god...oh my god...he had a gun...did you see that?" Rapunzel asks as Anna drives down the road as fast as she can.

"See the gun? I just watched him shoot somebody in the head with it!" Anna exclaims.

"What?! Oh my god...we have to call the police. We have to call my parents! We have to call someone! We have to...LOOKOUT!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ugh..." Elsa groans as she sits up on the ground and rubs the side of her head. Slamming her face against a rocky ground isn't exactly the best feeling in the world. She blinks several times and thinks that something has happened to her eyes, but then her vision starts to adjust and she realizes that it is night time. She tries to piece together what just happened but her memory is kind of hazy.

"Hello...Pabbie?" Elsa calls out as she stands up, nearly falling back down from dizziness. She leans up against a tree and takes a breather before looking around. She doesn't seem to recognize where she is. The surroundings, the weather, and even the sky seem off. She looks to where she sat up and is surprised to see the red stone from the valley lying on the ground. She walks over and picks it up but, unlike earlier, it no longer reacts to her touch. She pockets the stone before turning around and staring at her surroundings. "Where am I?"

She squints into the distance and thinks that the slight glow might be a house or something. She walks towards the glow but it doesn't seem to be any closer, so Elsa concludes it must be a town in the distance. Seeing that there is no other way go, she begins her walk towards it. A few minutes later, she comes across what appears to be a road. She looks both ways and contemplates which way to go. With a shrug, she walks towards the source of the glow, except this time, it seems to be brighter...and getting closer. Suddenly, the lights emerge from around a bend in the road and blind her. She tries to jump out of the way but the light is heading towards her too fast and it's already too late. She hears a screeching sound before her body makes contact with whatever was heading towards her. The impact throws her up and over the top of the object, before she comes slamming down on the cold, hard, road below. The pain is intense and it feels like several of her ribs might be broken. She can feel a warm liquid coming down the side of her head and knows that she must be bleeding.

As her vision begins to fade, the last things she sees is two, bright, red light and two people running towards her.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**This story is heading somewhere...though i don't know where...I'm still working on it.**

**Why Virginia? I don't know why. Why a hacker? It'll play a major role in this story. This story wouldn't play out the same if Anna was say, an architect or arts major. Also, there will be (maybe lots of) action and romance as well. Maybe some suspense...and maybe a few M rated scenes...**

**-TacticX**


End file.
